Ames de Lumière, dans la Nuit
by Anastomose
Summary: Fanfic basée sur le Tome 2 de la Trilogie. Scène alternative de l'assassinat de Jilano Alhuïn.


La nuit lui avait permis de suivre Ellana, de partager ses doutes et ses joies, d'assister à son épanouissement, de la voir filer comme une flèche sur la voie. Elle lui…

Jilano se raidit brusquement.

Le murmure du vent s'était fait gémissement.

Ellana était là, tout près. C'était impossible et pourtant…

Le gémissement s'amplifia, devint cri de douleur.

Jilano s'élança.

Ellana chevauchait à bride rabattue, s'élançant et poussant Murmure au-delà de ses limites. Elle devait arriver à temps. Le souffle du vent se faisait de plus en plus pressant. Elle le laissa couler en elle et l'imprégner de sa force. De sa connaissance. Il instilla en elle une énergie nouvelle. Et une certitude.

Elle devait faire vite.

L'angoisse s'insinua en elle comme un poison.

Pour la première fois, elle entrevit l'échec. Elle secoua la tête, chassant le doute auquel elle refusait de s'abandonner. Elle allait réussir. Sa monture franchit les portes d'Al Jeit.

Sautant du dos de Murmure avant même qu'il ne se soit arrêté, elle crocheta une gouttière et s'élança sur les toits avec la légèreté d'un rêve. Sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, elle se dirigea vers le quartier le plus mal famé de la capitale. Elle savait ou le trouver.

Jilano plongea dans le vide. Son corps décrivit une courbe parfaite qui le conduisit sur le marbre d'un toit en pente raide.

Le gémissement n'avait pas quitté ses oreilles. Il faiblissait à chaque seconde un peu plus mais Jilano pouvait arriver à temps. Il le pouvait. Au terme d'une course folle, il s'immobilisa brusquement. Un vide s'ouvrait devant lui. Quinze mètres plus bas, une cours ceinte de murs lisses et aveugles à l'exception d'une unique porte et au centre de la cour…

Elle gisait au milieu d'une flaque rouge qui s'élargissait sous son corps brisé.

Une plainte rauque sortit de la gorge du maitre marchombre. Il s'élança. La gouttière craqua sous son poids, elle avait été sabotée. Il tenta de se rattraper aux murs mais une substance huileuse les privait de toute prise. Il atterrit dans une pirouette d'une vivacité incroyable. Sa cheville craqua sous son poids. Il ignora l'élancement qui remontait jusqu'à sa cuisse. S'approchant du centre de la cour aussi vite que s'il n'avait pas été blessé, il releva doucement la couronne de cheveux noirs qui encadrait le visage de la fille. Il se jeta à genoux auprès du corps inerte.

Arrêta de respirer. Son cœur manqua un battement.

La fille était morte. Mais ce n'était pas Ellana.

Il bondit vers la porte. Verrouillée, elle l'aurait a peine ralenti. Elle s'ouvrit sans difficulté. Sur un mur de pierre.

Un piège.

Dresse non pour Ellana mais pour lui.

Du beau travail.

Cela ne servait plus à rien de lutter. Eliminant l'injonction de survie qui hurlait en lui, il se força à détendre ses muscles.

Jilano s'assit en tailleur contre un mur et attendit que la silhouette apparaisse au-dessus de lui.

Un sourire pale erra sur les lèvres du maitre marchombre lorsqu'il reconnut l'assassin. La guilde était donc tombée si bas ?

Alors que l'assassin bandait son arc, les pensées de Jilano s'envolèrent vers Ellana. Une dernière fois.

Bonheur

Gratitude

Amour

-Garde toi, murmura-t-il dans un soupire. Et que ta route soit belle

Ellana accéléra encore. Elle approchait. Mettant son corps à l'épreuve comme elle l'avait fait tant de fois depuis que Jilano était entré dans sa vie, elle bondit et franchi un vide de plusieurs mètres. Elle n'avait pas le temps de faire des détours.

Tous ses sens en alerte, la jeune marchombre se hissa au sommet d'un clocher. Sous ses pieds, la cour d'un monastère s'étendait. Et en son centre...

Jilano. Elle aurait reconnu le marchombre entre mille. Les vibrations de son âme lui étaient trop familières pour que le doute soit possible.

Le maitre marchombre était adossé a un mur, résigné.

La silhouette de l'assassin venait d'apparaitre sur le toit, à trente pieds à peine de l'endroit ou se tenait Ellana.

Ellana retint de justesse un rugissement de haine, se maudissant intérieurement d'avoir failli se trahir de la sorte.

Si le murmure du vent lui avait permis de sentir le danger et avait guidé ses pas des montagnes à ce quartier sinistre, il ne lui avait pas révélé l'identité de celui qu'elle devait stopper.

Jorune. Elle ne l'avait jamais beaucoup apprécié, mais Jilano lui avait accordé sa confiance. Il avait refusé de douter de la loyauté du petit marchombre, alors meme qu'Ellana lui avait fait part de ses sentiments à son égard.

Le traitre arborait désormais un rictus satisfait.

Sans ce piège, il n'aurait jamais eu la moindre chance d'éliminer Jilano. Il s'était enfoncé dans la plus grande faiblesse du maitre marchombre, fasciné de voir à quel point même les hommes les plus forts devenaient faibles et ridicules lorsqu'il s'agissait d'amour. Amour d'un maitre pour son élève. Attachement indéfectible qui avait poussé le maitre marchombre le plus talentueux de la guilde à se précipiter sans se poser la moindre question. Il avait volé au secours de la fille avec la vivacité du désespoir. Erreur fatale.

Jorune avança d'un pas. Ses yeux rencontrerent ceux de Jilano. Ils y lurent arrogance et soulagement. Meme dans la mort, le maitre marchombre ne le tiendrait pas en respect. Pire que cela. Alors qu'il était la seule personne face à lui, Jilano le regardait sans le voir. Meme dans la mort, l'âme du marchombre s'envolait vers Ellana.

Jorune ferma les yeux et chassa cette image de sa tete. Il ne laisserait rien gacher son moment. Il inspira profondement.

Lui, Jorune, tenait enfin à sa portée une légende. Le genre d'êtres qu'il avait toujours envié. Mais même les légendes peuvent mourir.

Exsudant la suffisance par chacun de ses pores, il banda son arc.

C'était à son tour d'obtenir la reconnaissance et le respect de ses pairs.

Ellana avait pris sa décision en une fraction de seconde. Si elle détestait Jorune, il n'en restait pas moins un combattant redoutable.

La voix de Jilano avait résonné dans son esprit _« Pour prometteuse que tu sois, tu n'es pas de taille à te frotter aux mercenaires »._ La jeune femme calma les battements de son cœur et se faufila dans le dos du renégat. Elle n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur.

Fluidité

Vivacité

Harmonie

_« Un combat n'est qu'un seul geste jeune apprentie. Qu'il dure un instant ou plusieurs heures »._ Ellana ne porta qu'un seul coup.

Sans avoir eu le temps d'émettre le moindre son ou de réaliser que la situation lui échappait, Jorune porta la main à sa poitrine, tentant de contenir le flot de sang et de douleur qui le submergeait.

Trois griffes d'acier venaient de s'enfoncer en lui, transperçant l'espace dans lequel se serait situé son cœur.

S'il en avait eu un.

S'il n'avait pas vendu son âme au Chaos.

Les yeux écarquillés par l'incompréhension, il contemplait la plaie béante sur son torse. Déjà sa vue se troublait.

Pas suffisamment vite pour qu'il ne puisse apercevoir le sourire haineux et arrogant de la fille. Miroir parfait de ce qu'il avait lu un instant auparavant dans les yeux de osn maitre.

Abandonnant Jorune à son sort, Ellana rejoignit le centre de la cour en un plongeon acrobatique. Geste d'une précision infinie. Perfection devenue humaine, elle finit sa course dans les bras du maitre marchombre.

Jilano ne sentit la présence d'Ellana qu'en la voyant surgir dans le dos de Jorune. Elle avait bougé si vite que même lui n'avait pas perçu le mouvement. La jeune femme qu'il avait formée avait toujours été un être à part. Un éclat de fierté envahit ses yeux. Depuis la fin de son apprentissage, elle avait continué de s'épanouir. Surpassant les limites que le monde impose aux mortels. Se jouant des forces et de la vie. Filant sur la Voie. Marchombre au-delà de ce qu'il avait jamais espéré la voir devenir.

Il eut à peine le temps de se redresser. Ellana se jeta dans ses bras. Plus forte et plus fragile qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.

_« Chez les marchombres, maitre et élève sont liés. Pour l'éternité »_

Le maitre marchombre la serra contre lui, abaissant les frontières de son âme. S'ouvrant à elle comme il ne se l'était jamais permis. Quand leurs tremblements se furent apaisés, il la détacha doucement de lui.

Seuls leurs yeux parlaient, aucun n'accordant aux mots le droit d'atténuer la beauté et la force de leurs émotions.

Ce fut Ellana qui rompit le silence.

J'ai cru que je vous avais perdu

Resserrant son étreinte autour d'elle Jilano la laissa se blottir contre lui. Il posa le menton contre le crane de son élève, cueillant du doigt les perles salées qui roulaient sur ses joues.

Rien ne peut séparer un maitre et son élève. La mort n'aurait rien changé.

J'ai failli arriver trop tard, je…

Tu n'es pas arrivée trop tard. Et quand bien même m'aurais tu trouvé sans vie, tu n'aurais rien eu à te reprocher. Ma vie n'a aucune importance Ellana.

Il la regarda tendrement, sachant qu'elle allait protester. Elle l'avait toujours fait. Exaspérante mais forçant l'admiration.

C'est faux ! comment pouvez-vous…

Il la coupa avant qu'elle achevé sa phrase.

Je suis le seul responsable Ellana. J'ai failli à ma mission. Je n'ai pas sauvé cette fille. Elle est morte sans que je n'aie rien pu faire. Avant même que je parvienne à la rejoindre. Si cela avait été ton corps…

Sa voix se bloqua dans sa gorge. Il rassembla ses forces pour continuer

Si cela avait été ton corps, je ne me le serai jamais pardonné.

Il se tut, conscient que la suite de son raisonnement n'était pas destinée aux oreilles de sa protégée. Elle était belle et libre, forte et fragile, indépendante. Elle n'aurait pas aimé penser que son destin était manipulé par une prophétie. Maudite prophétie. Il lui avait caché qu'elle était le dernier rempart contre le Chaos. La seule à pouvoir stopper son avancée. Combien de temps encore pourrait-il lui dissimuler la situation ?

Sans attendre davantage, il sépara son corps de celui d'Ellana et se plaça devant un mur. Il était temps de sortir de cet endroit.

Ellana s'élança, Jilano jouant une fois de plus le rôle d'appui pour son envol. Elle atteignit le rebord du toit sans difficulté et s'y hissa avant de tendre la main au maitre marchombre. Il l'attrapa sans hésiter, s'élança sur le toit. Il était temps de reprendre les choses en main.

Les deux marchombres s'élancèrent. Ils n'avaient pas échangé le moindre regard. Ils savaient ce qu'ils avaient à faire.

Côte à côte, ils progressaient dans l'obscurité. Invincibles. Profondément heureux d'arpenter la même voie. Ensemble. Ils ne doutaient plus. L'Harmonie allait retrouver sa puissance et vaincre le Chaos. Il ne pouvait en être autrement. Comme pour appuyer leur certitude, le vent se mêla à leur course et chanta pour eux.

_Plénitude et Harmonie_

_Souffle du Vent dans la nuit_

_Liberté_


End file.
